The visible invisible
by Goki Henjin
Summary: When a God turns to see you, the smallest, invisible creature and smile at it, making it visible for a moment, you know you'll carry a burnt heart forever. Oneshot, One sided, Tallest Purple admiration. I don't own the characters, and nope, no original characters used, fear not. -This would take place before Hobo13-


I see him floating around aimlessly at the cafeteria. He stops and stares at the snacks on the displays, unsure of what to eat. I'm sure he'll pick the sugar coated donuts, they seem to be his favorite. He does, I smile. I stare at him as he eats them so happily, without a worry in the universe, he looks just like a smeet when he devours them.

He heads to his favorite couch as he throws himself over it, sugar grains covering some parts of his face. I want to lick them off so badly. Now he takes out his tablet, he seems to be reading stuff about the empire management, he looks bored, it won't last long until he opens his favorite videogame. There, he opened it. He's quite good at it, never passed level 176 though. He looks quite eager today, maybe he'll do it. No, he is cursing under his breath. I see his long tongue sliding over his lips, to remove the excess sugar, it's such a great sight, I could stare at it all day.

The cafeteria is empty today, I'm on the other side of it, staring at the snacks, or pretending I'm staring at the snacks, I know he can have a bit of an attitude if he finds me staring at him so intently. Oh, looks like he is playing his videogame again…oh holy Irk that smile, he jumps on the sofa flailing his arms, with his eyes so brilliant, he passed that damn level.

"Yay! On your damn face!" he screams to the tablet as he twirls on the air thanks to his floating devices.

I can help but smile and stare like an idiot at his lovely display of happiness. You wouldn't imagine he's the same ruthless ruler of the irken empire.

What is this, he's staring back at me…he is coming my way…oh irk…

He smiles at me, as I do my best not to melt away.

"I'm in a good mood today!" he says to me as he inputs his code on the display and takes out a pair of donuts. "Here, try some"

I stare at him in disbelief as I extend my hand to grab the donuts, rubbing one of his long fingers in the process, on purpose of course. It's like a God just came down from his throne to speak to an unworthy being as myself.

"T-Thank you, my Tallest" I answer, trying hard to hide my smile, and the shaking of my hands.

"Come" he grabs my hand and leads me to the couch. "Here, this is my favorite videogame, you try it"

He hands me his tablet, I put the donuts in the nearest table as I hold the object as if it were the most precious thing on the universe. I can't believe I get to play his game. I pass the first level, he smiles.

"You're not bad, but you'll never be as good as me!" he teases, poking my side playfully.

"Of course not, my Tallest! I could never be as good as you! Not in my wildest dreams!"

Tallest Purple smiles as he takes his tablet back and turns it off. "You're new here, right? What is your name?"

"I am Service Drone Bob, it's such an honor to be asked my name by you, sir"

Tallest Purple stretched his arms, I stare at his figure, the black corset make his body look unbelievably thin, I find it so sexy, I want to slide my hand down his belly…I need to regain my composure, he's looking at me again.

"That's quite long, I'll call you Bobby~"

My heart flutters when he says that to me. "Y-yes my Tallest, sir!" I answer

He smiles at me. "Try your donuts, they're good…and I doubt you'll get another opportunity to"

"Oh, yes" I eat the baked goods eagerly, they are delicious and sweet, but not as delicious and sweet as my ruler's smile.

"Like them?"

I nod eagerly and smile

"Good" he answers, standing up "See you around Bobby, I got stuff to do, and if Tallest Red finds me here eating without him, he'll get mad"

He gives me a pat on my back, one last smile as he glides out the door. I sigh loudly. This must be the best experience of my life ever.

I'm in love with a God, and I know I'll never be loved back, I'll burn in his flames, but it's ok, as long as it's him, it's fine. As long as he smiles at me, it's fine.


End file.
